Confessions of a Homewrecker
by izziesworld
Summary: After failing numerous relationships, Rukia makes it her ultimate goal to find a normal boyfriend. But when she falls for Ichigo, who is already married to Orihime, she must make the most difficult decision she has ever faced…leave the person she has fallen in love with or make him hers…at the cost of losing her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for checking out this story! This is my first time writing a fanfic so I am excited to share this with you. By looking at the title, I'm sure you have general idea of what this story is about. I do understand that this might offend some viewers but that's the risk I'm willing to take. Please enjoy! :)_

You know what sucks? Having feelings for someone who will never feel the same way about you. I know, I know…this sounds like a typical middle school/high school drama that every boy or girl goes through in his or her lifetime. But try being in your twenties and debating whether you want to go after a married man. I mean, going after a guy who has a girlfriend is dramatic enough to land you possible catfights or ruined personal properties depending on how crazy the girlfriend becomes. But when you become tempted by the idea of stealing a happily married husband away from someone...that might be one way ticket to Hell.

But it is past midnight and I'm over here confessing my sins when I should really be sleeping since I have work in less than 8 hours. It's been a long time since I have ever been this frustrated over a guy. But my symptoms are gradually getting worse. My chest feels heavy, I have hard time breathing, my stomach actually decides to compete with Six Flags' roller coaster rides whenever I see this guy's face, and I end up spending more and more time daydreaming about all the possibilities of us being together. And if I'm literally losing sleep over it, there is no other way to sugarcoat this.

Shit's getting serious.

Let me make myself clear by saying that that this is all my fault. So far, this guy has not shown any signs of being interested in me. He only sees me as a coworker and I pray to God that his perception does not change. Yes, I will admit that there were always friendly exchange of teasing and flirtations going on between us but that was it. In fact, some people mentioned that he and I should be a couple but I strongly protested by reminding everyone that he was taken. Besides, I have a reputation to maintain…and there is no way I'm going to let it crumble down by being labeled as a "homewrecker."

At least, that was what I would've said few months ago.

You know what happened next? Life decided to be a total dick and threw the infamous forbidden fruit at me. In my defense, I never intended to escalate this. I was noticing how stronger my feelings were becoming so I wanted to find a way to get rid of my one-sided, delusional crush and move on to someone else. There are plenty of single guys out there and out of all of them, I am supposed to fight for a married guy? That is so unfair. I deserve so much better than that. I am worth so much more than that.

But unfortunately, I gave in.

Unfortunately, I took a bite of that forbidden fruit.

Why?

Because unfortunately, Ichigo Kurosaki, the bastard who has been the root cause of my sleep deprivation, high stress levels, and uncontrollable emotions, decided to cross the line and turn my world into complete chaos.

God, I really hate this son of a bitch...but at the same time, I really do love him. How did it turn out like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Rukia, you don't have to do this," Margaret pleaded. "We still have little bit of time left. We can turn around and head back."

I broke into a small grin as I stared at my best friend of three years. She had strongly protested my decision to leave London when the news broke out last month and put in her best effort to make me change my mind. Her methods were very unusual, such as hiding my favorite pair of shoes in her car and hiding my credit cards in the freezer. She even held my passport as hostage until I threatened to pour wine all over her Louis Vuitton that she cherished so much.

"It's a little too late to be doing this, don't you think?" I asked as I took my bag out of the trunk.

"No, not really. I can still think of many reasons why you need to stay." She snatched the bag from my hand and put it back in the trunk.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief as I watched her.

"Yeah. For example, if you leave now, you will no longer be getting your free latte from that hot barista down the street. You know his eyes have been fixed on you forever. And how can I forget our free mimosas on Sundays? You think they are going to make kick ass drinks in Japan?"

"Free drinks aren't going to pay my bills, Margaret." I took my bag out again and this time shut the trunk so that she won't be able to pull her silly stunt again. "Besides, it really isn't a bad offer if you think about it. I'm getting a pay raise and I get to go back to my country. I haven't visited Japan since I was in middle school. I'm sure so much has changed over the years-I'll consider it as a vacation."

"If that's what you want to call it then so be it, but in my eyes, it's just load of crap. I don't understand why you're the only one who is being punished. Your relationship with Kaien ended six months ago. But while he is getting promoted, you are getting deported. Where is the justice in this picture?"

"Ask that to Kaien's fiancée," I pointed to the severe dent on the side of the car. "She might give you a different answer regarding justice."

"True…although I still wish you would've filed charges against her," she said.

I shrugged. "I've caused enough damages."

"So what's your plan now?"

"I'm going to lay low for a while. I figured I'd stay in Japan for at least two years and then leave. Are you still going to aim for the Senior Editor position at _Teen_ _Vogue_ when it opens?"

"Depends. Are you going to come live with me in New York?"

"We lasted this long in London. New York can't possibly be that bad."

Margaret smirked and gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. Good luck finding a mimosa partner," I choked.

"Do me a favor and try not to get fired," she joked.

* * *

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight JAL15 to Tokyo…"

I pulled out my boarding ticket and stared at the plane outside as I stood in line. As I watched the crew getting ready for upcoming departure, I couldn't help but accept the sudden feeling of bitterness and regret. Margaret was right…this was a ridiculous punishment if I ever saw one. I was hired as an intern for _Marie Claire_ during my sophomore year in college. My knowledge and passion for fashion was nothing compared to other candidates who applied but it was paid internship with a guaranteed job career in any media field if I lasted minimum two years with good evaluations.

The job was extremely stressful because while I was putting in average of 60-hour work week, I was only getting paid for 40 since it was salary. However, it had its own perks. I started off as a Junior Editor in four different departments and we received goodies on regular basis, whether it was brand new perfumes or makeup products. Some companies were nice enough to send boxes of beauty supplies as samples so that we could write favorable articles about their products. Our one bedroom apartment that Margaret and I lived in looked more like cosmetic store by the time we finished our first year. But it was all worth it because when I graduated from college, I was promoted to Assistant Editor.

Of course, the fact that I was sleeping with Kaien, my Senior Editor, was one of the perks that came along with my career advancement. He did have a fiancée but something was apparently lacking between the two because we began our relationship shortly afterwards. While we both came up with mutual agreement to keep our affair as a secret, we called it off when his fiancée started suspecting him of cheating. But six months later, I found myself in the Editor-in-Chief's office signing papers that stated I was to be transferred to a popular magazine company called _Tokyo Soul_ in Japan as a Senior Editor. I would receive a 5% pay raise and a letter of recommendation from the Editor-in-Chief herself in case I decided to find another job. In return, I was to never work for _Marie Claire_ or its sister companies ever again.

It may have looked like a promotion but it wasn't. But I guess I should be thankful I wasn't fired.

 _Beep…Beep!_

The sound of my phone interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to my reality. I looked at my phone and saw a new e-mail notification. The sender was someone named Ichigo Kurosaki and the subject read, 'Welcome to Tokyo Soul!'

'I haven't even left London and I'm already getting work e-mails. How wonderful.' I rolled my eyes as I opened the message. It read:

 _Hi Rukia,_

 _Congratulations on becoming a new member of Tokyo Soul. Our staff is excited to meet you. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I will be your official sponsor for the next few weeks. It's my job to help you settle down in Japan so please feel free to contact me and ask any questions that you may have. I've also received your flight info so I will pick you up from the airport._

 _I look forward to meeting you!_

 _Ichigo Kurosaki_

 _P.S- I can't guarantee a fancy marching band to greet you upon your arrival. My apologies. But I might be able to offer tea and biscuits._

I smiled as I reread the last message. It was good to know that my sponsor had some sense of humor. However, it didn't help the fact that I was still returning to the same country I swore to never return to.

Funny how things work out.

* * *

The 12 hour flight was brutal, to say the least. We kept hitting turbulence and I had the luxurious honor of sitting near a baby who could not stop crying. It also didn't help that I took sleep aid pills when I ended up staying half-awake the entire time. So far, my arrival in Japan was not too welcoming. As I walked over to the baggage claim center, I started to wonder how I was going to find my sponsor. He didn't send me a picture of himself, nor did he bother describing what he would be wearing. Did this guy seriously expect me to e-mail him for his location?

However, as I scanned around the building, my eyes stopped when they came in contact with a man standing on the other side. He was actually quite handsome with bright, orange hair that complemented his light skin, and he looked old enough to be around my age. It was relieving to know that _Tokyo Soul_ was generous enough send me a good looking man to lighten up my horrible plane ride. When he noticed that I was continuing to stare at him, he raised his right eyebrow in curiosity. Then he lifted his hands…and was holding a Starbucks drink and a box of biscuits.

I laughed as he and I approached each other. "So you weren't kidding about it, huh?" I asked.

"It's actually coffee. I would've gotten you tea but I figured you'd need it after a long flight. Besides, this was a cheaper option than hiring a marching band," he replied.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how badly I was craving for coffee," I said as I took his welcoming gifts. Then I extended my hand. "It's nice to meet you. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Likewise. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Welcome to Japan." He accepted my handshake and I immediately felt my heart skip as soon as our hands touched. Even his voice matched his good looking face. So far, he was making a solid impression. "Is that carry-on bag all you have?"

"Yes. I wanted to travel light until I find an apartment so I'm having everything delivered at a later date."

"Good idea," he nodded. "My car is parked outside. Let's get you out of here."

Before I could react, he grabbed my bag and led the way. Even though it was something as trivial as this, it was nice to be able to depend on someone for once. I took a sip of my coffee and felt eased as I recognized the flavor. Caramel Macchiato…my favorite drink. Could it be that my sponsor was a mind reader, too?

"Have you already gotten your e-mail from HR?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm supposed to report to the office by noon tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. We would've given you a week off before we put you on payroll, but three of our Senior Editors are out on business trips so we are kind of short handed right now. But I managed to make a deal with our boss and have you come in at noon this week instead."

"What was the deal?"

"Volunteer as a sponsor instead of using the company's money to hire one."

"How cost efficient. So do you work for _Tokyo Soul_ as well?"

"Yup. I'm a Senior Editor for the Men's Health and Lifestyle Department." He stopped when we reached a black Mercedes and he opened the passenger's side for me. "You and I will be working together from now on."

"Well then…" I smiled approvingly as I sat down. "I look forward to working with you, Ichigo."

"Same here. I think we'll make a great team," he said.

* * *

The car ride to the hotel was a lot shorter than what I estimated, much to my disappointment. During our 20 minute car ride, as much as I wanted to know more about his personal life, we stayed mostly on the topic of his career to be on the safe side. Ichigo was a year older than me and was one of the youngest Senior Editors at _Tokyo Soul_. He enjoyed writing as a child so he began working for his father's friend, who was the current Editor-in-Chief. He never intended on staying with the company for this long but since he truly enjoyed his job and the people he worked with, he could not find a reason to leave.

When he dropped me off at the Ritz-Carlton, I considered inviting him to have a quick drink with me if the bar was still open but I hesitated. Would that make me look too easy? I usually had no problem asking guys for a drink but this time, it was different. For some reason, I wanted to take my time getting to know him.

"So I'll pick you up at 11:30 tomorrow. Sounds good?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for today." I said.

"No problem. Get ready for tomorrow, though. You are going meet a lot of faces."

"Nothing I can handle."

He drove away and I headed to the front lobby. Tomorrow already seemed too far away.


End file.
